Happily Ever After is Hard to Get
by skazmi
Summary: Bella and Edward were going to get married and have the perfect life. But then things go bad when Edward gets "kidnapped". Bella gets a clue to run to save her life, and soon she comes across someone or something she thought she'd never see. AH
1. Flashback

"**That's it for today Forks, Washington! I'm Isabella Swan and thank you for watching Little City News!" I stated, pointing to the camera that had been poised at my face.**

"**And that's a wrap!" Edward, my manager/director/fiancée called out. **

"**Oh thank god! I'm so tired!" I laughed falling flat on the couch and giggled more at my usual clumsiness. Edward was starting to walk towards me when suddenly we both heard clapping, letting us know we weren't alone.**

"**Brava Ms. Swan!" He laughed, "I mean Mrs. Swan." I gave him a confused look, not knowing who he was. However I still replied with a curt, "Thank you,". "I've been watching your shows as a news reporter and your pieces as a writer and I must say that you are perfect for the role!" **

"**Role?" I inquired. **

"**Oh sorry I forgot you didn't know!" he smiled. He continued, "I'm creating a reality show and I think you are the perfect person to be the next Oprah Winfrey!" **

**Edward and I stood shell-shocked, frozen next to each other. Edward was the first to recover and of course being my protector and perfect boyfriend glowed, "Really?" **

**I was still in shock and mirrored his question, "Really?" **

**I could hear a smile in the man's face, "Really. Oh…and by the way," the blond man with blackish eyes, and a pale face said, "my name is James." Edward was just beaming. I was beaming too, but not only because of this honor; but because the love of my life was happy too. I was on top of the world.**

* * *

Hi! I'm skazmi...umm this is my first FF ever!! Please R & R! I'd really appreciate it! :) Cuz really if you think about it...if no one reviews we authors think we're writing to air :P LOL...ANYWAYS...i don't know if anyones really gonna read this except my bestest buddy so ya...sorry if this chapter is short!! i'm gonna make it longer...this is a flashback for Bella :) ANYWAYS!! REVIEW!!! pleaseeeee????? i'll be EVERRRR so happy if you did!! :P and im gonna try to reply to any reviews :)


	2. Date

I snapped out of my reverie and sighed; choking back tears for what seemed the millionth time that DAY and probably the 50 zillionth in that past week. The scene that kept repeating in my head was about a month ago, and didn't really make me any happier right now. Currently, I'm getting ready for a dinner in my honor for getting this role, but I didn't really feel like going anymore. Of course, I have to go so that I don't seem ungrateful or something. Everything was different now. Before life was colorful and beautiful, I savored every moment; life is now, another sigh. Well, right now life seems overrated, everything is black and I'm living life monotonously, other than when I cry. I'm just a shell, only living life in the backseat as a robot.

Edward was gone, like he wasn't gone in the sense that he just left me, he was gone in the sense as he was well, "adult napped". He was talking to me on the phone before so we knew what area to look. Unfortunately, a witness said that a car was stopped in that area and the passenger was put into gunpoint. Apparently the passenger fought a lot not to go into the car, which would have been typical Edward. Not going without a fight, he would do anything to come back to me and make me safe. The car sped away to fast for the witness to see the license plate but we're pretty sure that it was Edward. I've searched over and over again but haven't gotten any more clues.

I sighed again, it seemed as if a timer said every 2 minutes you have to remember another sad thing and sigh. The timer was probably because everything in my life reminds me of him. This little city of Forks, Washington DC, where everything is green and rainy, reminds me of how we just got our new house together, the one where we were going to live in after the wedding; the ivy covered, crème house that was modern yet cozy and homely it was a surprise gift from our parents, custom made. To add, it didn't help with all the pictures I had put up of Edward and me. His dazzling smile, emerald green eyes, and wild disarray of bronze hair with little me: my chocolate brown eyes and matching hair with my white, porcelain skin.

We were going to get married, have a wonderful eternity afterwards together, but of course, happily ever after is hard to get.

As I applied my eye shadow the doorbell rang, signaling that Jacob was here. Jacob is a great guy and my best friend other than Edw---don't think about him right now I reminded myself, I'd just ruin everyone's night. But still, through everything, Jacob and I don't have that great of a relationship anymore. When I chose Edward instead of him, he was heartbroken and shutdown, a mask appeared always pretending to be happy. But I knew the old Jacob, I knew when he was pretending or faking, and I felt guilty about the situation but reminded myself that I couldn't keep both of them even though I wanted too. "Hey," I said softly, leaning on the doorframe, looking at Jacob and yet still remembering that Edward was supposed to be with me tonight instead.

"Hey Bellsy!" Jacob cheerfully replied.

* * *

**Hi readers! I haven't gotten any reviews! :'( Well, I guess I AM writing to air :P PLEASEEEEEEEE R & R! The only reason I'm actually updating right now is because my friend TwiPrincessSami convinced me too ;) LOL so you can thank her if you want, and if you actually like the story! ;) ANYWAYS I may...or may not...update because no one is reading this. I'll leave you in the dark...maybe it'll convince you to review ;) :P haha ANYWAYS hope you like the chappy! The thing is longer than last time at least!! You know on microsoft word this chapter is at least two pages long and it seems so short on Fanfiction! Oh well...Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you like it!! Sorry for my rants ;) **


	3. Phone Call and the Panic Begins Part 1

**A Phone Call and the Panic Starts**

I gave a half smile, only Jacob could get me to do at least _that_ much these days, a half-smile. Jacob flopped on the couch switching through the channels till he found the football channel. I heard the phone ring, but didn't leave to pick it up until I knew Jacob was satisfied and comfy. Expecting it to be James to tell me what my lines were and stuff I picked up the phone saying, "Ya James what are my lines for the speech?"

"Bella?" I could recognize that voice anywhere. "Edward? Edward where are you!?!" I asked weakly before breaking into sobs and going nearly hysterical.

"Shhh, Bella calm down. OK?" he asked. I started dry sobbing from crying so hard that I couldn't cry anymore. "Bella I'm not going to tell you where I am because I know you're going to go after me and right now my safety is not as important as yours. It's too late for me, I managed to escape for a few minutes but they're going to catch me soon enough." I sobbed even louder if that was possible at the moment. I knew Jacob was worried about me in the other room but knew me enough that I would want space when I was crying. "Bella," he sighed but continued, he sounded calm but I knew him enough that that was his cover when he was petrified, angry, and yet thinking. "Bella, you need to run away and be safe, there are trackers and webcams all over the outside of the house and your clothes. Use this information for your benefit. You need to be strong and brave, and don't forget to believe in yourself. They **should not** be able to find you, ok? I think they're going to attack tonight."

I was still confused about what was going on, "Edward what's going on?"

"Bella, they're kidnapped me and I think they're planning to attack you too. The reason, I believe, was because of the Stone of Amber," he answered.

"The Stone of Amber? I did the segment on that gem a long time ago," I said wondering.

"Bella, there some things that you don't know about the gem, Alice will explain everything. Go to Alice's house, ok?"

I gave a quick 'ok' before asking the million dollar question, "Who?"

For some reason Edward hesitated and sighed before answering, "Bella, its…

* * *

**Short again, I know I know. Well I'm going to stop leaving those long ANs, so you know what to do: REVIEW! For the sake of my sanity!**


	4. The Panic Starts

Hey guys! Ummm...just wanted to say that I'm REALLLLLLY sorry I took such a long time to update...so hope you can forgive me! :P haha, and its REALLLY important that you read the AN!!

* * *

"_**Bella, they've kidnapped me and I think they're planning to attack you too. The reason, I believe, was because of the Stone of Amber," he answered. **_

"_**Bella, there some things that you don't know about the gem, Alice will explain everything. Go to Alice's house, ok?" **_

_**I gave a quick 'ok' before asking the million dollar question, "Who?" **_

* * *

**Phone Call and the _Panic Begins_**

_**For some reason Edward hesitated and sighed before answering, "Bella, its…**_James," he hesitated again, "and Jacob." I gasped and slumped against the wall closing my eyes. Jacob, my best friend from diapers Jacob?!? Why would he do this? Was he that sad that I chose Edward over him? I loved Jacob, but not in the way he wanted me too, I thought he had accepted that when he moved on. He had started dating the girl next door to him, Leah, last year. He broke up with her, but still…! I stifled another sob but told Edward to continue. "Bella you're going to need a new identity, clothes, new everything; start over, change your look, move to Ohio or something!!!!" Edward said, starting to really sound panicky now. "Don't take anything, just escape! Go to the forest!"

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yea?" he replied, suddenly whispering. I bit my lip.

"Edward calm down honey, take a deep breath ok?" I asked him, wondering if that was going to be my state when all this information settled in my mind.

"Bella…listen to me sweetie. I love you a lot and always w—----" The line suddenly went dead and I shivered, fighting a scream and a sob. I wanted to call 911 but I knew Edward wouldn't want that for me; always him my protector, wanting the best for me. This thought, however, did make me cry till I realized I had been in the bathroom too long for no suspicions to arise. I took a deep breath and stopped the following tears. First step, I had to overcome Jacob who happened to be in the room next to me. I should probably redo my makeup so it doesn't seem as if I've been crying. I stood up from my crouch at the door grabbing my eye shadow. OK, practice smiling. Owww!!!! It hurt to smile after a week, but that thought made me actually smile, the fact that I'd been so out of smiling that my jaws was hurting because I did. I used the extra time to start thinking. Jacobs going to wonder what I was doing and who was on the phone. I smiled again, rubbing my jaw, when I thought of the perfect plan, which probably wouldn't even cause suspicions. But, I didn't know how I'd lie, I've always been awful at lying and Jacob could see right through me.

I opened the door a crack to see a little bit of Jacob; his dark Native-American hands were holding a GPS type of gadget and a little camera thingy attached to it that could see everything I could see. I scouted up to try and see more; first I saw his dark black hair, then his dark brown eyes, then I saw his ears and lastly his grinning smile (to which I narrowed my eyes). Why was he smiling? Did he know something? Never mind that, I need him in a good mood for my plan. Now, I couldn't see any earphones in his ears, meaning that maybe he can't hear my conversations. But I still had to test it. I quickly pinched my t-shirt and brought it to my mouth, god I felt stupid doing this but still, it's for my safety. I half shouted into it but in a way that he couldn't actually hear me unless he had a noise device on me. Jacob didn't even flinch, OK that's good. Now I have to check whether the webcams are on my skin or JUST my clothes. I slipped out from the bathroom as quietly as I could. However, I was the surprised one when I came face to face with none other than Jacob. How did he move so fast? In the minute that I had tested him and the minute I got up, he had walked to the bathroom silently. His eyes were blazing and his hands shook. For the first time after hearing the news, I could imagine Jacob kidnapping Edward, and I was nervous. "H…h…h…hi Jacob," I stuttered weakly.

"Hi Bella," he said, his voice matching his narrow, suspicious eyes. I tried to move to the space behind Jacob but, knowing what goes on in my mind, he casually leaned on the doorframe, blocking my path. This is NOT good, not really about the fact that I was caged, which was bad too, but the thought that I had. I had just realized how much Jacob knows what I think, which was not going to work out well if I was going to escape. "Who was that?" he asked in a casual manner.

Two can play at that game, "Oh, no one…just those pesky telemarketers" I replied to him, matching his casual manner.

"So that's why you said Edward and started crying?" he asked with a raised eye dropping that casualness charade, sounding like the Jacob when he was kid, the voice he'd put on when he was jealous, but now I felt something more: anger, sadness, rejection, and a new voice that sounded like he was more determined to fulfill a mission. Was I imagining this? Or was I really that oblivious to Jacob and his emotions after Edward came into the picture? Now that I thought about it, we hadn't had a heart to heart conversation after the wedding was announced. I bit back a sob, AGAIN, this was my all my fault… I shouldn't have hurt Jacob that way, so hard. Remembering that I had to answer I unevenly answered...

**OK guys! PLEASE READ THE AN FOR THIS CHAPTER CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME ITS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT! :P**

* * *

**Hi readers! I just wanted to say that I recieved my first REAL review and some people added me as a fave author and story. And that really means a lot to me guys! :) That someone out there is reading my story. Seriously you guys will never really know how happy I was, seriously I started jumping up and down and then forced my family to jump with me (LOL!). So ya, but enough for the gushy stuff I have some ACTUAL news. OK you guys, most of the stories on fanfiction is about Edward and Bella's love, but this story is going to be really different. This is an ACTION story, not really a romance story. Its more like a spy story so if you guys are expecting some mushy gush then I would recommend not getting your hopes up high. And I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just warning you. Theres not actually any Edward and Bellaish romance. So sorry if you're disapointed :'(. I'd change the story but I already made the whole thing and romance wasn't in the plan. Again! SORRY! So I guess that was the first real important AN i've written (LOL!) And ya, I know I said I wouldn't have long ANS anymore, but ya. :P So I'd appreciate it if you'd review (again) haha...you know you wanna review! ;) :P Haha, oh and one more thing! This is going to be a short story. I almost forgot! Please tell me if you think this chapter was long enough! Because I got a review to make it longer and I'm not sure if this is an OK enough length. On Microsoft Word this is like 3 pages and its like a thousand words :P AND BTW! The bold stuff at the top of the chapter is from last chapter :)**


	5. Packing

OK! I JUST realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the story! *Le Gasp! LOL OK YAH…soooo…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters (Stephanie Meyer does :P)

But I DO own this story!! :D

* * *

_**Now that I thought about it, we hadn't had a heart to heart conversation after the wedding was announced. I bit back a sob, AGAIN, this was my all my fault… I shouldn't have hurt Jacob that way, so hard.**_

_**Remembering that I had to answer I unevenly answered, **__"_Remembering that I had to answer I unevenly answered, "Ya, umm the guy sounded like Edward so I immediately started crying," knowing that this was a pathetic excuse, I continued, "I felt guilty that I had burst out crying to a random guy so I decided to go for the plan he was offering. I had to fill in a form on the phone so I decided to multitask and reapply my makeup." I gave a huge grin, it wasn't the best excuse but it could work. He couldn't think of a good retaliation seeing that he knew I was a huge softie to marketers (I felt sorry for them ok?!?), I have been sensitive to people lately, AND had my makeup redone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do something," I said slipping by him leaving him stumped and me grinning like mad. I walked to my bedroom and thought. Where are those clothes? A couple of weeks ago I had bought some new clothes and I was sure that no one knew about them since I had hidden it behind the huge hallow opening behind the TV in our room. It was a surprise for Edward, his birthday clothes; a sapphire blue evening dress for me, his favorite color on me, and a black tuxedo for him. I quickly donned the evening dress and slid outside leaving my clothes on the bed. I sneaked behind Jacob who was back on the couch with a thoughtful face and a frown, the GPS said I was still in my bedroom and the video camera picture was of the ceiling, which is the direction my clothes were facing on my bed. I pumped the air with my fist and coolly said to Jacob, "Hey!" He jumped about a mile and I giggled, he quickly hid the camera behind his jacket and smiled nervously.

"Hey."

"Um, listen Jacob I need to get ready so do you want to leave and then I can rejoin you in about an hour and a half?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"But Bella you're already changed!" he said outraged.

"Dude I'm a girl if you haven't noticed," I said rolling my eyes, "girls tend to change a lot." **(haha, we do, we do :P but HEY! we look pretty afterwards ;) :P lol)**

"Bella you look FINE! Now let's go before we get late." I hid a smile, he leaves me no choice but to use my secret weapon. I put my hand over my mouth, and contorted my face to look as if I was going to cry. I shuddered twice and then let the 'tears' run. Now Jacob was starting to panic at my sudden tears without a warning and said, "What Bella!? Are you ok? Is something wrong!?"

I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to stop from rolling on the floor laughing, shudder, shudder, "Jacob! You…you…you called me fine!" I wailed even louder desperately hiding my burning laughter.

"What wrong with that?!?" he demanded.

"This is my big night to get an award and be honored and…and…you said I only look fine! That's it! You are GOING to leave and I WILL meet you in an hour, I HAVE to look beautiful!" I said in a demanding voice, stressing the finer words. The plan to get him out of here was working because I saw the decision on his face,

"Umm…You know what? You go do that, you go change and make sure you look very beautiful… not that you aren't right now! So I'll see you in an hour and a half?"he said clearly that he didn't want to mess with me in my breakdown. Well… two hours would have been much better for me to get a head start but I didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Ok!" I laughed internally at how scared Jacob looked that he might make me cry again. He even said I looked beautiful to keep me happy, silly naïve little Jacob! I all but slammed the door on his face. Ok, I have an hour and a half...if I'm lucky. But I quickly admonished that thought from my mind… stay positive I reminded myself. I'd probably have to remember that a lot from now on. Suddenly I realized what this commitment of running away was, this was going to be my new life, constantly running away, unless I could change my identity and move to Colorado or something. NOW I was panicking like mad, where was the information you learned from yoga when you needed them!?! To calm myself I tried to organize what I needed, I made a list in my head since that was what I did best:

1. So let's get a timer so I'll know when an hour and a half is up.

2. I won't be able to take a car since they probably put trackers on it. So that means I'll have to walk to Alice's house and then walk to wherever I decide to go afterwards.

3. What do I do for my glasses? Wait…don't we have emergency items in the basement? The stuff like contacts, extra clothes, and watches and stuff. I'll have to check, I don't think anyone knows about it other than me, Edward, and Alice.

4. Alice! Oh my god what about Alice!? Thank GOD no one knows that Edward and Alice are siblings since Alice was adopted! Since no one knows about her it'll be safe to meet her.

Ok let's get cracking. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the timer, setting it at an hour and 30 minutes. Then I looked around me to make sure no one was watching me. When I was satisfied I slowly walked towards our original Picasso painting. I quickly stroked its frame still looking around and as soon as the painting opened like a door I slipped through. As I went down the narrow, dark stairs I let my mind wander through my memories. About a month ago Edward had started acting weird. He made this painting passage and filled it with these knick knacks, and then he put extra security on the house, always told me how much he loved me, and seemed sad and thoughtful at random times. Now it made me sad to think that he was probably expecting to be kidnapped, a sigh came out before I could stop it. All too soon I came to the bottom, I wasn't ready for this journey, I thought scared, and everything was surreal. I grabbed everything I saw, I was going to need it, another list formed in my head:

A backpack

Flashlight

Toothpaste, toothbrush, brush, contacts, and those kind of necessities

Sleeping bag with a tent

A new cell phone, video camera, trackers, web cameras, watches, all technology basically

All kinds of clothes: jackets, shirts, pants, socks, Uggs, sneakers, and any other types of clothes you can think off

Matches and food that can't rot and that you just need water to warm it up with

As soon as I grabbed all these necessities and some other wants I stuffed them into the backpack and looked around. I had basically packed everything onto the backpack and since we had made sure to get light but sturdy things, my backpack wasn't heavy. I was about to leave when I suddenly tripped over something, to save myself from pain BEFORE the mission actually started I reached out to grab the stone lion statue next to me as instinct, but instead of bracing for THAT to fall on me too I was met with something unbelievable. When the statue had been moved with my pull, a door had opened next to it. I gasped and looked down; the thing I had tripped on was a flashlight so I grabbed it and let it lead me down the newly found hallway. I gasped again as I reached the end of the hallway, this one more audible. I came face to face with a huge room full of…

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated soon ****I've been totally busy (and lazy…lol :P). PLUS I tried to update yesterday and today earlier in the day but the thingy wouldn't update :'( so sorrrrry!! I also wanted to say that another reason I'm not updating soon is because I'm writing another story which in MY opinion is WAY better. I don't really like the way this story is ending up, but I'm not stopping cuz I actually have readers :P LOL. But as soon as I finish this story I'm gonna devote myself full time to the other story and put it up :D I'll tell you when I put it up so you can read it if you wanna :P Plus, the other story is probobly gonna be muchhhh longer (hopefully :P)**


	6. Surprise!

I kinda don't really own Twilight, even though I KINDA REALLLLLLLY want too :P haha, but Stephanie Meyer owns it for now.

* * *

_**I was about to leave when I suddenly tripped over something, to save myself from pain BEFORE the mission actually started I reached out to grab the stone lion statue next to me as instinct, but instead of bracing for THAT to fall on me too I was met with something unbelievable. When the statue had been moved with my pull, a door had opened next to it. I gasped and looked down; the thing I had tripped on was a flashlight so I grabbed it and let it lead me down the newly found hallway.**_

_**I gasped again as I reached the end of the hallway, this one more audible. I came face to face with a huge room full of…**_money. I mean I knew Edward was rich since he had inherited a fortune from his passed away great-grandfather, who used to be a King but Edward was always humble and used to only use money for necessities, like any other middle class family. I didn't know we were THAT rich. I grasped at some money, I didn't want to take it but I knew Edward left it for a reason; I couldn't use my credit cards or go to a bank, so I had to use this money. I saw a small backpack in the corner of the room, but as I walked towards it I also noticed a handwritten note:

**_Bella,_**

**_Don't feel bad taking the money as I know you will, take it as it is a necessity. If you have come here and found the backpack it must be because we are in danger and I am probably not with you. Don't cry, be brave and don't attempt to find me. The situation you're in is something of the future, so I don't understand the danger we may be in, but I know that I don't want you in any danger; use as much of the gadgets in the other room as you can, and take as much money as you need. Sorry I didn't tell you of the fortune before but I didn't want to use it unless it was for emergency. I love you, always and forever._**

**_Yours truly no matter what,_**

**_Edward_**

I smiled, wondering when he wrote this, and looked around me at the money. I sighed, grabbed the backpack, and started stuffing it. Who knew how long I would be before I could be safe again. As soon as I was done, I took a glance around me and ran out. Time was diminishing and I needed to go. I ran up the stairs, took another last look at the stairs and house, and made my way to the back door. Everything in my brain right now was mush but I had to sort it out. I was still in the navy blue evening gown so I could camouflage in the darkness. WAIT! I smiled, and made my way to the front of the house. I quickly unzipped my bag, ripped open the box of webcams and trackers and started placing a couple over the house. The good thing about these ones was that THEY had the noise watchers in them too, so I could hear anything they're saying. Suddenly I stopped, in the living room was Jacob's jacket; I attached a couple more webcams and stuff all over it. That's when I looked at the timer and was shocked to see that about 45 minutes had already passed. I ran to the back door and slipped out. I crept through the big gaps in our neighbor's fences until I was sure that I had come to Alice's house, she only lived 3 houses away from us. I took a breath to steady myself and knocked on Alice's back door; she was in the kitchen and, as always, was making a cake since she owned a bakery. She looked up with shocked eyes and they grew wider as she took what I looked like in. She scrambled to the door and we both nodded, she knew what I wanted.

Tears flowed down her cheek as she said, "Ok, follow me." She looked around and beckoned me to the basement. She silently handed me a tissue, I didn't know I was crying till I wiped my face. "OK, so I guess you got the money and gadgets right? Edward had put extra items in here in case you couldn't get them for whatever reason so I guess that means I don't have to give you anything but the necessity." She hesitated, "Bella, do you remember the Stone of Amber?" I nodded mutely, wondering what the big deal is. "Edward only gave me the basics but he said that what I'm going to tell you is the only important thing. In the ancient times, there was a tribe that thought the Stone of Amber was magical since it could transfer electricity, was beautiful and shiny, and was first found in a cave of the so called 'Land of the Gods'. That tribe placed it in a secret area and split it open, transferring millions and millions of dollars worth of jewelry and gold to 'please the Gods'. We both know that it isn't magical, just a metalloid but that's what they believed. They put it back together and now if anyone was to have it and wanted to sell it, they could be richer that anyone in the world, billionaires even!" I gasped at this new information,

"That's probably why Edward…" I started.

Alice finished the sentence for me, "Was kidnapped? To get the stone since you both are the ones who know where it is, since you did an article on it? Probably. And Edward doesn't have it; however, knowing Edward he won't tell them where it is to not put us in danger. Bella, that's probably why they're coming for you."

I sighed, "Most likely."

"Look Bella, it's your decision to keep the rock with you or leave it with me." I knew I couldn't leave it with her and risk her life. I also didn't know what was happening or where I was going but I, for some crazy reason, want to keep the rock with me, as a token of why I was going through this new future, the rock that took away my future and Edward.

I spoke softly, "Alice, I'm going to keep it with me." She nodded. Suddenly I the timer went off, an hour and a half! Holy guacamole! How did that happen?! They're going to be here any minute now, suddenly I could hear a car zooming down the lane at full speed and a man with a horrible British accent screaming at JACOB!? Oh GOD! It was Jacob and James! I started hyperventilating and Alice was wide with fear, she was only 21 she was scared to death and I needed to get out of here to keep her safe. I suddenly realized that this was how Edward felt when he went all protective on me and never wanted me in danger. I had come to love Alice like my own sister instead of my sister-in-law. "Alice, you have to lock all the doors as soon as I'm gone, then close all the lights, keep your phone with you at all times, make sure you take your family AND mine somewhere outside of Forks without using your credit cards and try to go conspicuous, I don't want you in danger. But for right now, do everything I told you to do and put your house alarm on, stay in the basement and have a quick escape plan. As soon as they leave pack your bags and get out of here," I hesitated, "Alice could you do me a favor? Please take this pager, I might me in trouble sometime in this journey and I may need you to call the cops. If I send you a page it'll tell you where I am at the moment and I'll just say something like, 'Now', OK? I'm going to need you to call the cops if I ever send you something like that. But remember, calling the Police is my last resort because I know that there will be a lot of problems if I do. So if I ask you to call the Police, it's an absolute emergency and I need you to take action immediately." I said this in a split second and tightly embraced her before grabbing my stuff, the stone out her hand, and running out the basement. I bit my lip, this is it, I'll be gone forever now, no more contact with anyone. Tears blurred my vision but I kept running through backyards, straight for the forest. I hate forests, I mean I think they're beautiful but I could never go deeper than a few feet in fear of bears and spiders and whatever things they had in there, even though I knew that this forest was always watched for dangerous animals, this was THE safest forest probably in all of Forks, no animals other than little squirrels roamed in it and it was clean from littering. For once living near the forest was going to come as a good thing, and to add, Jacob won't even look in there ever since he knows my deep repulsion from it. I checked my surrounding environment and slipped stealthily into the darkness. I kept running at full speed till I was at least a 100 yards in before I let myself take a break. It wasn't until I started panting that I finally remembered the trackers, camera, and noise watcher, which made me smile in the dark. I scrambled for my backpack and quickly turned them on. It worked! I did a victory dance and listened intently to hear…"Where is she?!? It was YOUR duty to watch her! You ruined the WHOLE plan and now we'll have to search all over the place," James was screaming.

"She couldn't have gone far! And she started crying and I didn't want her to get upset to I said she could come a little later. And if it helps she's not going to be in the forest since she absolutely HATES forests," Jacob replied meekly.

James took a deep sigh, "Jacob at least get the tracker out and FIND her!"

I saw Jacob cringe, "Um, boss somehow she got clothes that didn't have the trackers and stuff on it so we don't really know where she is." I saw James turn red and I practically saw fire come out of his ears. I giggled, another victory dance came along. I was grinning ear to ear.

"Does she have any relations we know off that we can lure her in with!?!" He said, his anger leaking through his voice.

"No, both her and Edward's parents are on a cruise somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean so there no way we can contact them and both have absolutely no siblings." This time James, fed up, growled and Jacob backed away a couple of steps. I shuddered, and gave a silent thanks to god that I had forgotten to tell Jacob our parents had come back 2 days ago on Wednesday. I shuddered again more violently remembering how close I had come to telling Jacob about Alice; Alice was scared of people other than those she knew well so she was kind of like a secret to everyone. Edward's parents usually stayed with her and when they weren't there Edward and I were only 3 houses away. I didn't want to listen anymore so I checked my watch, 8:04 PM, and shut the device. It was early but I needed to have rest for tomorrow so I quickly repacked my items and decided to go further into the forest. I set myself east and walked for about an hour, about 6 miles, before deciding I was done for the night. I was exhausted and as I unrolled my sleeping bag and set it up I felt my eyes drooping. I slowly lay my head on the pillow and was asleep before a second had passed.

* * *

**Hola readers!!! Wazzzzzzzzup? :P LOL anyways, just felt like updating just cuz this AWESOME reader (shadie16) left an AWESOME reader, so thank her! ;) ****Yah, sooooo review? BTW the new story I'm working on? Its gonna be short chappys like this story but I'm gonna update a lot probably…. Ya so, R & R please!**


	7. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

* * *

My eyes were still closed but the sun was making the inside of my eyes red, I was confused. I opened my eyes and met a blue 'ceiling' with a sun shining overhead and green trees in the corners of my eyes. A scream bubbled up my throat before I realized where I was, but it was too late. My scream echoed through the millions of trees and ancient caves, reminding me I was all alone, sending shivers. Thank god it was still partially summertime and the shivers weren't from the cold. I lay my head back on the pillow and let the memories of last night pour back into my mind. I desperately wanted to go back to sleep and travel back to a safe time, but fear kept me awake. I sighed and got up getting my compass at the same time. I began my journey for the day. I walked another 3 miles before stopping for lunch and that's when I heard it. A stream, I had quickly finished my bottle of water in the morning and was thirsting for more. I had planned to stop at a store later in the day but quickly realized I couldn't wait much longer. I speed walked to the clearing ahead and unpacked my bag, looking for the filter. I found my target and dropped my head low for the source of water, quenching my thirst. It wasn't until I had drank at least the amount of a bottle of water that I realized that I could hear shouts coming from behind the trees near my current position. I froze and decided in a split second to repack my bags and discover the noise. This deep in the forest, at least 10 miles in, it was shocking to hear anything. I repacked and silently, slowly, walked toward the clearing to hide behind a huge boulder, the leaves threatened to crunch under me but I tiptoed on spots with only fertile soil.

"Where is she? Did you find her?" My eyes widened, that was, undeniably, the voice of James. Of course! It all made sense now! This was the actually area where that ancient civilization had found the rock! I should have known! I bit my lip and read my situation. I gulped and decided to hide about 100 yards away in a hidden area from them. As soon as I arrived to my destination I sat down and grabbed at the camera tracker.

The subject had moved on, "Well, the guy is fighting like crazy, givin' me a hard time I tell you!" It sounded like some guard or something but I decided to listen hard, thankful that I had put the camera tracker on Jacob's jacket, I turned the volume louder.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Jacob! What was wrong with his voice?!? He sounded….well rough and…evil. The camera was partially covered by his jacket but I could still make everything out and what I saw next made me take a retake but also squeal in joy. I saw Edward! And he was alive! I noticed him fighting, trying hard to get out. Jacob walked up to him and did something to him out of my camera's view, but I did notice Edward's reaction and it made me feel the pain; Edward was doubled over in pain but Jacob was LAUGHING! I moaned, Edward in pain was too much for me to take, in the 5 years I have known Edward I have never, not once, seen him in pain, he was always the strong one. That's when I actually observed Edward, he was covered in bruises and blood, and it looked like they hadn't fed him in forever. I gasped realizing that somehow, no matter what, I was going to get Edward out of there, even if it meant risking my life in the process.

"Edward you might as well give up, no one knows you're here except for us and some bodyguards. Bella is somewhere out there and lost, which wouldn't have happened if you had just told us where the Stone of Amber was! We're deep in the forest, there's no way for you to be found so just give up! Just tell us where the stone is and you won't be hurt!" Jacob screamed angrily.

"No," Edward said stubbornly. I smiled, that was the Edward I knew, always thinking about our protection first. But it was time that _I _protected _him_. I turned off the webcam for now and tried to think of a plan.

Well, I should probably see the stone first, I thought sarcastically. Since I had gotten it, I hadn't bothered to look at it even once. I got on all fours and grabbed my backpack. I took out red, velvet pouch that was closed with a golden colored rope. I untied it carefully and slowly took out the stone that had ruined my life, but as soon as I saw it, I realized why everyone wanted it so much. The stone was not Amber really but more of a blood red crimson, it was shining like a diamond and you could clearly see the jewels sparkling inside of it. I gasped, no wonder everyone wanted it, and I could now actually believe how it could make you a millionaire or more. But what kind of monstrous people would want to ruin the stone for the jewels and money! Jacob and James, I answered bitterly. Well, how do I save him? I remained quiet to make myself think hard. OK, so I noticed a key hanging right next to Edward's little cell, if I could get that without anyone realizing, then we could make it! If we get caught, well I don't really know what we'll do then but we'll figure something out. I smiled at the use of we're. I got up from my spot and repacked, only leaving the stone in a secret pocket in the inside of my jacket this time, and made my way back. Before long I was back at the stream peering from behind the trees. OK, so in the camera Jacob was making his way to that building, it said JAIL and was compiled of fading white and blue paint. The clearing in front of me was empty but I made sure to check the doors and areas behind the buildings from my spot, I also checked for cameras. No one was there and they didn't have any cameras, which was unusual but I guess they highly doubted anyone would find their spot this deep in the forest. I slipped through the forest till I was right behind the JAIL building. I hid behind the building and kept checking from the corners whether people were there, when I was 100% sure I checked the back to see a way of getting in. If I went in from the front I was definitely going too caught. Yes! I fist pumped, there was a small window that was big enough to fit me and was only a little over my head. I looked for something that I could push my foot off, I noticed a little brick coming out and I used that as a step to check the window's room. When I peered in, it was a jail cell that was empty, but I could see that the door was open and no one was in front of it, meaning that the building was actually empty! Yay my lucky day! But the window was locked so I stepped down, grabbed a rock, and slowly broke the window as to mot make any sound. The windows sides were jagged but I made it without bleeding much. As soon as I was in I checked my environment again, I noticed a colorful flyer on a desk and I slowly made my way. The neon green looking flyer stated that there was going to be a meeting in the big building two buildings next to us. No wonder no one was here! Anyways, time to get to the point. I checked the jail cells to my right, left, and front but no one was there. However, as I took a turn in the building I started hearing some noise, more specifically Edward. I ran to the cell, my eyes threatening to burst with tears, and came face to face to…

* * *

**Review? I'm sorry I haven't updated in some time :( I don't really have an excuse, I've just been lazy and have been doing my language arts 400 point project ;) :) LOL, ya soooo R & R please! It would make my day! You KNOW you want too ;)**


	8. The End!

**Chapter Seven: The End**

_I ran to the cell, my eyes threatening to burst with tears, and came face to face to…_ Edward.

He broke into a smile of pure happiness and breathed the sound, "Bella." And then he laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked curious. My face was threatening to explode the way I was smiling...but I was still curious enough to ask.

"What are you wearing?" I blushed suddenly remembering that I was still donned in the blue evening dress and then I giggled.

But the laughter soon turned into tears, "Oh Edward! It's been awful I missed you so much and I didn't know where you were! And I was scared and I thought you were dead and I got sad and scared. And Jacob! Oh Jacob! He was my best friend!" I was rambling now and Edward quietly placed his finger on my lips telling me to remain calm and quiet. I was happy to obey, for once since this all started I didn't have to do the planning or thinking and I was relieved. As much as I loved problem solving and challenges, this one was way to over my head for me to want and fix. He pulled me into a giant hug through the bars, and while feeling my head pressed to the bars I remembered that I had to bail him out. I grabbed the keys, which were thankfully right next to my head and unlocked him. Once I had unlocked him I pulled him back into a hug. We didn't need to talk, we understood each other with looks and the look on his face was pure love and happiness. I pulled him out of the back building looking at him in happiness too. But, it all ended as we made our way out. As we faced the forest, about to run for it, we came face to face with none other than Jacob and James. Edward's arms around me tightened and he took a protective stance around me. My grip around Edward's hand tightened and I panicked. "Well, well, well, look what the dog dragged in," James said rudely addressing to me. Edward beside me growled angrily but I squeezed his arm as if saying 'I'm fine'. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick. Now give me the stone Bella, I know you have it." Suddenly I remembered my earlier conversation with Alice. _**"Alice could you do me a favor? Here take this pager, I might be in trouble sometime in this journey and I may need you to call the cops. If I send you a page it'll tell you where I am at the moment and I'll just say something like, 'Now' OK? I'm going to need you to call the cops if I ever send you something like that. But remember, calling the Police is my last resort because I know that there will be a lot of problems if I do. So if I ask you to call the Police, it's an absolute emergency and I need you to call immediately."**_ I had to improvise…I signaled Edward to look at me. When he looked I relayed with my eyes what I wanted him to do, if he could distract James, Jacob, and the guards, I could page Alice. Conspicuously I put my arm behind my back and grabbed the pager from my back pocket. Without looking, knowing that I only had one contact so I couldn't go wrong and being a journalist for years so I knew automatically what I was typing without looking, I wrote the one word to Alice, hoping with all my heart that she could send someone in time. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't stall them enough for them not to notice the small ding from the pager, telling I had sent the message. I flinched, uh oh.

James walked forward suspiciously and grabbed the pager before I could hide it someway, "Well, what's this? What does the 'now' mean and who's Alice?"

"Alice is my best friend," I said coldly, directing the answer to Jacob, who cringed knowing that he used to hold that honor.

"And what does 'now' mean?" James asked coldly too.

"Now means that I'm going to give you the stone and there's nothing she can do about it," I created slowly, another plan forming quickly.

"So you're giving us the rock?" James exclaimed excitedly. I gave a look to Edward as if telling, 'go along with the plan'.

"Ya, but I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom first?" I asked hoping it would work.

"UGH! Alec, go take them," James said exasperated at my random want, but he seemed to realize that if he didn't play along with me he would never get the 'stone'. We walked slowly, trying to stall time for the cops to come. Unfortunately, Alec pushed us to be quicker. As soon as I got into the stall I went through my backpack looking for it. When I was at the stream, while drinking I had looked around at some rocks and found one that looked very close to the stone since it was reddish and had a bit of golden color in the middle. It was nothing like the original but they would never know since they had never seen the original. I grabbed it, finally finding it, and placed it in the palm of my hand. Maybe I could stall long enough for the police to come. I walked out and grabbed Edward by his hand, understanding that if the plan didn't work, we may not make it out of the forest alive. I put my head on his shoulder, bringing him into a long hug. But we soon had to go before they became suspicious. OK, so I called Alice about 10 minutes ago, it would probably take her 5 minutes to call the Police and relay the information. Right now, some cops must be coming but since we're so deep in the forest they may take up to 10 minutes to come here. Meaning that I had to stall for 5 minutes, not that hard right? I thought nervously. Until we faced them again and saw that they had surrounded us, with no way to get out, and each had a knife. All except Jacob, I looked at him curiously, and he looked away. I knew Jacob enough, he was guilty. Well he should be, I thought, crossing my hands and facing the other direction. Except, except well, these may be my last minutes and I need to know why he did it. I walked to him, ignoring the curious looks from others, but I knew Edward knew why I was doing this.

"Hey," I said softly, remembering our conversation when this had all started.

"Hey," he said quietly too.

We met silence for 30 seconds before I asked, "Why Jacob?"

He looked guilty and sad, "Bella, you choose him over me, and you're the love of my life. I was jealous; he took you away from me."

I furrowed my brow, I hadn't thought of it that way. I raised Jacob's chin up, "Jacob, I'll always love you but not in the way you want me too. And you doing all this," I gestured our surroundings with my hand, continuing, starting over "by doing this, you, you became a traitor Jacob. A traitor! And you know you were my best friend but what do you expect me to say after you tried to murder me and my fiancée? Did you expect me to run back to you? Jacob it doesn't work that way. And you've made it better by telling me why you did it, but we can't be the same anymore, you've lost my respect and my friendship." I said with a sigh.

He nodded, understanding, "But I feel guilty now. I realized I did wrong. And I didn't do it for the money. I guess I just wanted you to come back to me, but it's not going to happen. So the best I can do right now is by helping you now."

I smiled gratefully, but knew that there wasn't much left to do unless the police came. I took a deep breath and faced James, "James, here is the Stone of Amber. Take it wisely," I took another deep breath and deliberately throwing the fake at James's direction but aiming at the floor. We all watched in slow motion as the stone flew high in the air and landed, with an earsplitting sound and thousands of small pieces erupting, at the floor. There was silence and then the commotion started. After that everything was a blur. James was crying, Jacob was smiling, and the bodyguards started to attack. With their weapons ready they grabbed us and placed the knives under our necks. Right when they were going to kill us, police cops came and surrounded us. But I had already fainted… everything was black.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I don't really have an excuse except that I was busy with high schooly stuff...and that I was just pure lazy.. LOL. Anyways, please review...press the little button and I'll send you a cookie!...in my brain ;) hehe...BTW this is the last chapter but I'm adding an epilogue after this..which SHOULD come soon. :)**_

**_PLEASE read my new story: Continuing the Story. I wrote it as a collab with Mhcheergirl...check her out! The story is Twilight and (your favorite couple!) EDWARD and BELLA! Haha, check it out please! Here's the summary:_**

_Bella is stuck over her childhood friendship with Edward that was cut short. At age 23, she is unhappy with how her life turned out. But during a trip to Paris, she gets a chance to pick up where things left off- only things are different now._


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Our Very Own Happily Ever After

Beep. Beep. Beep. What's that wretched noise! I said groggily, "Edward turn of the alarm I'm awake." I heard Alice laugh and everything came back to me, the fight, stone, the kidnapping. Everything. I sat up quickly, making the nurse frown…wait nurse?

I panicked, "Alice where am I?"

"Whoa whoa, lie back down, the doctor is going to get mad at me for making you panicky!" she laughed out.

Now I was really panicking, a thousand questions circled my head. Where was Jacob? James? The bodyguards? EDWARD? Where am I? What happened? Why was Alice here, she's afraid to talk to people!

As if on cue, Alice answered my biggest worry, "Edward's fine, they're just fixing him up; he's got a broken arm but that's it."

I whimpered, but knew that was better than nothing.

Alice continued, "Jacob, James, and the bodyguards are all in jail. The families' are fine, right now they're alternating between you and Edward and its Edward's turn to be checked on. I'm here because you've been having me worried 24/7 for the past 3 days!"

"3 days! Alice what happened after I blacked out!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, you were here for three days and actually you went in a very minor comma, just to let you know," she said answering my first question, "well, after you blacked out not much happened. The police arrived, surrounded you guys, and arrested everyone. Then they realized you guys were hurt so they took you to the hospital, and then the whole family was notified…speaking of notified, I'm going to tell the family you're awake now," she answered. I smiled gratefully; she knew I needed time to filter everything. But I didn't get time because right after the doctor came to check up on me.

"Doctor? How's Edward? Truthfully?" I asked timidly, knowing that Alice could have lied to make me feel better.

She smiled warmly, "He's doing terrific. He's been asking for you this whole time but we didn't want him to roam around too much. He's been nagging us to give him permission to meet you." She chuckled. "Oh! And speak of the devil!" Edward walked through the doors; he looked cleaner, happier, and fuller with food. I beamed at him. And that's when it hit me, everything was over… we could live happily ever after.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry I did't update earlier! I wanted to update a couple day earlier but Fanfiction was being retarded. As probably everyone noticed :P Haha. Anyways, heres the epilogue! Thanks you guys for sticking through the story! You guys are the best! I still can't believe my first fanfiction story is finished...I hope you guys liked it! I didn't really like the ending but, yeah, oh well. Haha XD. I'm mostly working on my story "Continuing the Story" right now with my collab partner Mhcheergirl (check her out!) I hope you guys will look into it! Again thanks you guys! Reviews are**** much appreciated but more than that I'd love it if you guys would check out my story! :)**

**PS. I just updated "Continuing the Story" Check it out on my profile :)**


End file.
